


Dirty Laundry

by Save_Da_Trash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emil can dance???, Gay, M/M, Nordics, Timeline What Timeline, Why am I making this??, all the nordics in one house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Da_Trash/pseuds/Save_Da_Trash
Summary: Iceland has been hanging around on the music side of the internet for way too long. He's picked up some dancing skills he never knew he had. Norway finds this extremely... lets say... attractive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lets hope this goes as planned guys.

It was an average Wednesday in the Nordic house. Sweden and Finland cuddling, Norway being bored, Denmark playing the PS4 and Emil- Wait. Where is Emil? He wasn't in the living room with the other Nordics. Norway seemed to pick up on this, he scanned the room before getting up to search for his little brother. He look upstairs in the bedrooms and attic, on the main floor in the computer room, kitchen and dining room. Then he began to make his way downstairs into the basement, the lights were on and he could hear music playing. 


	2. SO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN

**SO APPARENTLY THIS WAS ACTUALLY POSTED EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE. JUST IGNORE THIS FOREVER.**


End file.
